Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2
Nintendo GameCube |genre=Fighting game |modes=Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube |media=DVD-ROM, Nintendo optical disc |requirements= |input=DualShock 2, Nintendo GameCube Controller }} Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, released as in Japan, is a fighting video game based upon the popular anime series, ''Dragon Ball Z. Budokai 2 is a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and was developed by Dimps and published by Atari for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube. It was released in North America on December 4, 2003. In 2004 its sequel Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 was released. As the GameCube version was released sometime after the PlayStation 2 version (December 15, 2004), the opportunity was taken to improve the graphics slightly and add new costumes. Japan received the game on February 5, 2004 for the PlayStation 2 from Bandai. There was no Japanese version of the GameCube version, although the European GameCube version did feature the Japanese voiceover. Budokai 2 is a fighting game with cel-shaded graphics to mirror the look and feel of the combat in the series. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 has characters up to the Buu Saga. Other differences are that Frieza and Cell no longer need to charge up to their most powerful forms as they are already in those forms. Unlike the previous Budokai game Goku and Vegeta can now charge up to their highest forms used in Dragon Ball Z. Skills As in Budokai 1, each character is able to be customised by using a 7-slot skill tray. Players may choose up to 7 skills and give them to a fighter. Skills can take from one to seven slots. There are three types of skills, Special Moves which includes skills such as the Kamehameha and Super Saiyan, Physical which includes such skills as Super Dragon Fist and Zanku Fist, and Equipment which includes skills such as Sensu Beans and Bulma's Armour like in Season 3 episode 4. Story mode Story mode in Budokai 2 consists of a board game-like adventure called Dragon World. In this mode, you play as Goku and along with one or more allies, travel around the 9 different levels defeating enemies, and collecting items such as money, capsules or Dragon Balls. After you complete the game, if you have collected all seven Dragon Balls, you are able to make a "wish" which lets you choose one from three special capsules, which include Breakthrough capsules (these allow a player to use all of a character's moves and abilities at once), Fusion capsules, and Bulma costumes. World Tournament The World Tournament allows players to compete against the computer or up to 8 players in a Martial Arts Tournament. If more than one human player is present no prize money is available, but with only one human player prizes can be won. Dueling Dueling mode allows a player to fight the computer at a preset skill level, or two human players to fight each other using any custom skills. A player may also watch a fight between two computer fighters. Edit skills Made up of three sections, the Skill Shop, character editing, and instructions. A player may edit skills on either memory card. Aside from Dragon World, the Skill Shop is the place to get your skill capsules. Bulma will wear a different costume depending on how many the player has collected in Dragon World. Japanese version extras The Japanese version, Dragon Ball Z: 2, contained references to the self-parody of Dragon Ball, Neko Majin, including an extra level in Dragon World, two extra costumes for Frieza (Kuriza and Majin Frieza), one for Cell (Majin Cell), one for Piccolo (Cape and turban), and one for Goku (battle-damage). Piccolo and Goku's third outfits, however, are not exclusive to the Japanese version; there was also the Z difficulty level, both of which were added to the GameCube version of Budokai 2 and all versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Playable characters * Goku * Teen Gohan * Gohan * Kid Goten * Vegeta * Kid Trunks * Future Trunks * Piccolo * Krillin * Tien * Yamcha * Great Saiyaman * Hercule * Videl * Supreme Kai * Raditz * Nappa * Recoome * Captain Ginyu * Frieza * Android #16 * Android #17 * Android #18 * Dr. Gero * Cell * Dabura * Majin Buu * Super Buu * Kid Buu * Gotenks * Tiencha * Vegito * Kibito Kai * Gokule * Cooler (alternate costume for Freeza in 2 V) * Kuriza (alternate costume for Freeza in the Japanese version) Dragon Ball Z 2 V Also in Japan, 1000 V-Jump readers got Dragon Ball Z 2 V. It was a revamped version of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 with Cooler as an alternate costume for Freeza. All of the characters were already unlocked, but the capsules were preset. The logo for the game was slightly changed. In addition to a flaming "V", mostly likely to emulate the "V" in V-Jump, Cooler poses near the "D" in Dragon Ball Z. The manual for the game is the cover, but in manga style. The manual resembled the 2002-2005 remake covers of the Dragon Ball manga. This version of Budokai 2 served as a bridge for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Fighting Each character has a Health bar, and a Ki bar. When the health runs out, the character loses (as in most fighting games). Ki is required to perform special moves, and Ki blasts. Characters can dodge attacks. There are varying mechanics for ultimate moves, some will automatically work upon their execution, some require a button input within a certain timeframe, some require rotating the control stick to build power, and some require both players to rotate control sticks in a struggle. The more advanced gameplay tactics revolves around the cancel system where any normal attack that could be charged could be canceled. This allowed several attacks to recover instantly thus making them safe if blocked. Reception GC: 6.6 / 10 |IGN=GC: 7.5 / 10 PS2: 7.4 / 10 |GSpy=GC: PS2: |GamePro= |GR=PS2: 69.6% (40 reviews) GC: 66.5% (10 reviews) |MC=PS2: 66% (28 reviews) GC: 66% (9 reviews) }} The PlayStation 2 version has an aggregate score of 69% on Game Rankings while the GameCube version has an aggregate score of 66%. GameSpot, who gave the game a 6.7/10 commented that "The improved visuals are nice, and some of the additions made to the fighting system are fun, but Budokai 2 still comes out as an underwhelming sequel." See also * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball Z & Z 2 Original Soundtrack * ''Dragon Ball Z Budokai * Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 References External links * Release information for PS2 at Game Rankings * Review for PS2 at IGN Category:2003 video games Category:Video games with cel-shaded graphics Budokai 2 Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:3D fighting games